This disclosure is related to data compression.
Limited capacity devices (such as mobile phones) need an efficient mechanism to exchange and store data in XML format. All the currently existing solutions are based on uncompressed XML which is commonly used for data exchange. Due to its extremely redundant nature, it is difficult to use in situations where resources, such as communication channel bandwidth or storage capacity are limited. In addition, complex applications such as business-related software typically use short messages with a similar structure which can not be efficiently compressed by the existing compression methods. Therefore complex applications are rarely designed for limited capacity devices.